The Other Side of Me
by HereComesTheWeekend
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is known as the Demon Prez of Seika High, but to the world as 'MISAKI', a famous pop star. This is her secret until Usui Takumi, from the famous all boy band, Miyabigaoka, finds out and turns Misaki's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prez is a Pop Star**

"Misaki, you're on in five!"

Misaki looked up to see her manager Satsuki standing in the doorway.

"Okay." She got up from the couch in her dressing room and walked down the backstage hallway towards the platform shoot in the stage floor. Dressed in her Nikes and stage outfit consisting of a skintight red dress to match her lipstick and some fishnet gloves.

Misaki got her mike and began to rise up into the crowded concert hall.

The music began to play as the crowd went wild as Misaki continued rising.

She began to sing,

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know…_

And the concert continued on. Little did the audience know that Misaki, the hit singing sensation, was actually the demon prez from Seika High.

After the concert, Misaki changed out of her fashionable attire, designed by no other than Aoi, into her tasteless outfit befitting the average Misaki Ayuzawa.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep_

'_Ugh, is it already morning' _Misaki thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and got dressed into her uniform. After getting ready as fast as possible, she headed downstairs to grab a piece of toast on her way out the door. Then Misaki walked the few blocks to school to uphold her reputation as the Demon Prez.

"How many times to I have to tell you to straighten your uniforms!" she yelled at the idiot trio. "Until you fix them, you can't even enter the school building!" then she shut the gate and walked away.

Carrying her aura with her, Misaki walked the halls of Seika High till she reached the Student Council room.

"Yukimura, how is planning for the school event coming? Do we have any performers yet?"

"No Ms. President, b… b… but I'll see what I can do."

"Get right on that, and the rest of you, make sure the rest of the event is ready by Friday" With that Misaki stood up and left the room to get ready for first period.

While she was walking down the halls, Misaki was almost trampled by the fan girls of Takumi Usui, member of the boy band, Miyabigaoka.

"Usui! Get your fans under control! Next time I will not go easy on you!" Usui just looked at her while sucking on a lollipop. He looked her up and down, and then walked away.

Even though he was not looking anymore, Misaki continued to give him the death stare from behind and muttered under her breath, "Baka Usui."

* * *

At the end of the School day, Misaki headed to the Student Council room to finish some work, than went strait home for rehearsal.

Misaki gently placed makeup on her face, applying a light layer of gloss and some mascara, as well as a little liner and eye shadow. She put on a pair of leggings, a designer hoodie, and her Nikes, then headed for the studio in a company car that had been sent for her.

For the next four hours she danced and sang her heart out to prepare for her upcoming concert. As soon as rehearsal was over, Misaki headed for the back alley of the studio to quietly escape back to her home.

Misaki opened the door to see him. He looked at her up and down, than said,

"So I was right, Prez is The Misaki"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also if anyone has some great ideas to add please say so!

Sorry if I misspell anything!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The School Festival**_

**Previously…**

_"So I was right, Prez is The Misaki"_

* * *

'What did he just say' Misaki thought to herself. "What do you me you were right?"

"Well, when I saw your other at school today, you seemed quite similar to the you now, and by looking up and down at you I know for sure. You're the Misaki and Misaki Ayuzawa" Usui stated matter- of- factly.

"Here come with me" is all Misaki said before dragging Usui off with her down the alley side of the studio. When they reached the park Misaki began telling Usui why she was playing to different roles hoping to convince him not to share the news with others.

"So your dad left your family with a bunch of debt and you became a street performer to earn money. Then you were discovered by an agency and became famous"

"Yes, and I have two different lives so that I don't cause my family too much trouble with things like the paparazzi, so please don't tell anyone."

Usui thought for a moment. He didn't have much to gain in telling her secret. He was already famous, and here was this normal girl who didn't crush over him and understood the life of a celebrity.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret, but you have to do something for me."

* * *

'What could he possibly want' is all Misaki was capable of thinking all day. After there conversation the night before, this is all she could think about. As she walked the halls, she was already worried that Usui wasn't really gonna keep the promise.

Misaki couldn't focus on her work, so she headed for the roof of the school building. Little did she know the blonde and green-eyed boy would be there too.

She opened the door and walked over to the ledge overlooking the school courtyard. Usui, having noticed her from the ledge above, decided to watch the girl.

Misaki decided since she couldn't focus on being Misaki Ayuzawa, that she would practice her dance for 'MISAKI'. She plugged a pair of headphones from her pocket into her phone and pressed play. Her foot began to tap to the rhythm, and then she began to dance. She carefully hit each step on the mark and moved correctly to the beat.

Usui watched as she moved her mouth to the lyrics while moving her arms and feet for each count. She was quite good he thought to himself. He noticed that she hadn't been dancing too long by the lack of grace in some of the movements, but something about her struck him inside.

Usui eventually climbed down and made his way over to Misaki. She still hadn't noticed him until he grabbed her arm and positioned it correctly for her dance. She immediately spun around and met his eyes.

'What beautiful eyes' she thought to herself. Then she realized, 'Has he been watching me this whole time?'

"What do you want, you perverted outer space alien! Where did you come from?"

"I've been on the roof this whole time when you came out."

"Well, what is it that you want me doing for you?"

"I don't have anything right now, but I'll let you know, Prez." And with that Usui left the rooftop.

'What could he mean by that' Misaki thought.

By the time Misaki finally got back to the Student Council room, only Yukimura was left.

"Yukimura, any news on ho will be performing at the school festival?"

"N..No ma'am."

"I'll just do it myself. Go home Yukimura. I'll think of something."

Right as he left, Misaki got a call from Satsuki, giving her an idea about what to do.

"Hey Satsuki, would it be alright if I performed at the school festival?"

* * *

Usui didn't quite understand Misaki. How could a pop star want to hide who she is? He just didn't understand. Celebrities bragging about their fame and success always surrounded him, but Misaki was different. She didn't want the fame or fortune, just wanted to save her family.

"Yo, Takumi, what are you thinking over there?" a voice came from the doorway of the recording studio.

"Nothing Tora. Just waiting to see how interesting life is going to become" and of course it was. 'Misaki, you're in for a ride' Usui thought to himself.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep

'The day of the festival' Misaki thought. She got out of bed and headed out the door. She had to make sure the day went on without a hitch and that her performance was a success.

When she got to the Student Council room, she told them about 'MISAKI' performing. They all looked at her amazed. A few members asked how she made that happen, but she told them that was private information.

Next Misaki headed to class 2-1, her homeroom, to check on Sakura and Shizuko about the preparations for their classroom's booth, a maid café.

"MISSSSAAAAAKKKKKIIIII!" she heard Sakura squeal. "How did you get the 'MISAKI' to perform? And isn't it kinda funny how you have the same name?" 'Yeah…you have no idea' Misaki thought to herself.

"I have my ways," she said in response. Shizuko looked at Misaki right then like she already knew the truth. One day Misaki would tell them, but today is not it. She already has to deal with Usui.

As the festival was fast approaching, Misaki made sure everything was running smoothly. She hadn't seen the alien anywhere, which to her was a good sign. Misaki did her last minute checks, than headed to find Aoi, who had her outfit for the performance.

"Here is the top and and the high-rise shorts with the zipper in the back. I also grabbed your Nike's from home. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Yeah, no one will find out." Misaki replied while she looked down ad the black crop top and blue shorts. She wasn't the biggest fan of her outfits because they weren't her style, but they were 'MISAKI's'. She quickly got changed and applied makeup; enough to hide her normal self.

* * *

Usui joined into the crowd after hearing that 'MISAKI' was performing. 'Of course the student council president would save her own festival by performing' he thought to himself. He had heard some of her songs, but the only thing close to a performance he had seen was on the roof.

Right as Misaki was visible on stage, the crowd went wild. He looked straight at her from the middle of the crowd. He was in a bit of disguise because it was too hard to enjoy anything without being attacked by fans. He was wondering if she was really that talented when she began to sing,

_So it's over, I didn't realize_

_It's so much colder_

_But it was no surprise_

_Did you ever get to know me?_

_'cause it has never been so plain to see_

_And when you say you won't forget me_

_Well I can tell you that's untrue_

_'cause everyday since you left me_

_I've thought less and less of you_

Her natural talent surprised him. Her voice was so soft, but strong, unlike her demon Prez song. When she sang, it held a lot of emotion, unlike his own performances. He was good, but did not have the same exact captivating ability she had.

_The door is open_

_You whispered to me_

_As you stood frozen_

_In deep uncertainty_

_I hope you know what I am thinking_

_Before you go with your heart sinking_

As the song went on, Usui kept feeling something grow inside of me. 'How many sides are to this girl? You are sly Ayuzawa' he thought to himself. When the concert finished, Usui went to find Misaki. He followed her from the dressing room to the Student Council room, when she turned around and looked directly into his eyes.

"What, are you a stalker now?"

"Yes. And I have figured out what I want from you."

"What is it?" Misaki asked, confused by the situation.

"Go on a date with me"

* * *

Please Review!

Oh, and incase you were wondering, the song in this chapter is called "Changing of the Seasons" by Two Door Cinema Club.

Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Miyabigaoka_**

**_Previously…_**

_"What, are you a stalker now?"_

_"Yes. And I have figured out what I want from you."_

_"What is it?" Misaki asked, confused by the situation._

_"Go on a date with me"_

* * *

'What did he just say to me?' Misaki thought to herself. "Me, go out with you? Why?"

"Well, I'm curious about you." Usui responded.

"Curious?" Misaki could not figure out what he was thinking. "Well I don't have time for a date, so see you around," she said, trying to walk away when,

"Hold on Ms. Prez. I don't believe you have the right to refuse. I have the upper hand here. You owe me remember?" He said back, almost mocking her.

"Fine, but I can't go out anytime soon, I really am busy, Baka."

"That's okay, I'll just help you finish your work faster. So how about Friday at my house?

"WHAT! You perverted outer space alien stalker. There is no way I am stepping into your house."

"Your house then. Oh, then Missaaa-chan can cook for me."

"No. Not happening. And besides I can't cook."

"Oh, so if Misa-chan could cook, she would for me?"

"NO Baka! And stop calling me Misa-chan!"

"Hai" He responded with a smirk on his face that made Misaki blush a little. "Well Ayuzawa, if you give me your number, I'll notify you time and place. For now, I must rehearse with my band."

* * *

"Takumi, you have been smiling all day. What is going on?" Tora asked, not knowing what to think of his band member's newfound expression.

"I have a date," he replied in a cool and calm manner like it was no big deal.

"What? The Takumi Usui has a date with a girl? You are never interested in women," Kuuga, another band member stated.

"This one is a real charmer. You all know her."

"Who is it?" Kanou asked. He didn't care much for girls because he was afraid, even though he was famous, but since it's first time Takumi was interested in one, he was naturally curious.

"None other than the Demon Prez."

"MISAKI AYUZAWA!"

* * *

"Misaki, you have a photo shoot at ten tomorrow for _Vogue, _and then you have rehearsal from three to five. Make sure to wear makeup because we have to share the studio with Miyabigaoka for the dance rehearsal of the day," Satsuki informed Misaki over the phone.

'What?' Misaki thought to herself. Not only did Usui know her secret and was going on a date with her, he was also going to rehearse with her. 'Great, my day just can't get better.'

"Why do we have to share the space?" Misaki finally asked Satsuki.

"The rest of the rooms are booked for some sort of audition for the company, and since you're just one person, there is no need to find a separate room. Just bring a pair of headphones so you can rehearse."

"Fine. I'll see you later Satsuki," and with that Misaki hung up.

* * *

"Okay, Miyabigaoka, since there is no room anywhere else in the studio, you will be sharing a dance studio with 'MISAKI'. Be sure not to bother her so we can work with her in the future," the band's manager informed them.

"Ugh, do we really have to share studio space. I mean I know she has work to do, but can't she reschedule? She's just on person and we're a group," Kuuga stated.

"I could, but unfortunately I don't have any other chance to rehearse." The band members all turned around to see Misaki standing there in the doorway. In order for her to hide her normal self, she was wearing a bit of makeup, a tank top, some shorts, a hoodie, and her lucky pair of Nikes. This was an outfit the prez would never be caught dead in, but right now, she wasn't prez.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Kuuga said trying to save himself.

"It's okay. Just stay out of my space and let me get my work done," Misaki said, but she wasn't looking at Kuuga. Right then she was staring at Takumi, directing that last sentence at him.

"Okay guys, lets start with the first number for the concert and work our way down," Tora told them, which they all agreed to with some murmurs of 'mhms'.

Misaki plugged her headphones in and started stretching in the right side of the room, ignoring the group of boys to her left. When she finished, she turned on one of her songs and started her dance. The boys stopped whatever movements they were doing to see this. Her face was so serious and her movements so precise. They were in awe. She would bring her arms up and then to the side and move her feet and hips so well.

Every time Takumi saw her dance, it was like watching a different person for him. He finally understood how she was able to fool so many people, because who would believe the demon prez to be an extremely talented hip-hop dancer. She had even improved since he last saw her dancing on the roof.

When Misaki finished practicing he dance for that song, she took her headphones out to get some water, finding the members of Miyabigaoka staring at her.

"What?" She asked, really confused.

"Nothing, you're just really good Misaki," Kuuga said. "Now I'm really sorry I said I didn't want to share the space with you."

"Ya, I thought you were all for show Misaki, but I must say I am thoroughly impressed," Tora added.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you guys practice a bit. Don't you have like a concert or something?" Misaki asked. This group of boys confused her.

* * *

After everyone took a break from rehearsing, they decided to start a conversation with the mystery pop star.

"So, why MISAKI? Don't you have like a last name?" Tora asked, somewhat intrigued by this girl.

"I do, but I'm not willing to share," she responded with a slight bit of irritation in her voice.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Kuuga asked. Right then Takumi's eyes darted straight at him. 'Damn, if only I hadn't said anything about Ayuzawa I could say I had a date with her' he thought while mentally kicking himself.

"No, I don't. But I do have a date apparently, so who knows," she said calmly. A slight blush appeared on her face.

Takumi's eyes moved from Kuuga's to hers. 'So, she is also thinking about the date. Your sly Ayuzawa.'

"Oh, so do you like this guy?" Tora asked.

"Not particularly. He's a bit of a perverted outer space alien and a stalker, but I owe him so…" Misaki said staring at the floor. Takumi had to fight back the urge to laugh, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Takumi, what's with the smile?" Kanou asked him, finally deciding to speak.

"No reason," he said, trying to divert attention from him.

"Oh that's right! You also have a date. Who's it with again? Oh yeah, Misaki Ayuzawa," Tora said aloud, causing Takumi to look at him and Misaki to look at her stalker.

* * *

_Sorry If I made any more mistakes in spelling!_

_Please review!_

_Oh, and if you have any ideas for their date tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Date**

_Previously…_

_"Oh that's right! You also have a date. Who's it with again? Oh yeah, Misaki Ayuzawa," Tora said aloud, causing Takumi to look at him and Misaki to look at her stalker._

* * *

"Why Ayuzawa? Isn't she the demon Prez? I just don't get it." Tora said.

Misaki looked at Takumi. She wasn't sure what kind of answer she was expecting.

"Well you see… she interests me. I think she has some sort of secret, and I want to find out," Takumi said as calmly and coolly as possible.

After that remark, Misaki glared at him. 'How could he say that? Is he trying to reveal who I am?' she thought to herself.

"Well, I guess if Takumi's interested, there must be something" Tora stated menacingly. This sent chills down Misaki's back. She looked at Tora, questioning if he was up to something.

* * *

"So, I know what we are going to do for our date," Takumi stated as he approached Misaki. She was getting books out of her locker as he approached. Once he brought up the date, she did not make eye contact, but he could see a hint of blush on her face.

"What is your plan Usui?" she said angrily while slamming her locker.

"Well, I am inviting you to my house," Takumi said in his sexiest voice.

"What? I am not going anywhere near your house1" Misaki exclaimed a little too loudly. People were starting to focus on their conversation and whispering in the hallway.

"Here,' Takumi says as he grabs her hand and drags her up the stairs to the rooftop. "Okay, I am not inviting you to my house for something like whatever your thinking, unless you want to." After that comment, Misaki made full on eye contact, only it was of the demon prez's death glare. "I want to cook dinner for you, mainly because I hate going to fancy restaurants, or on picnics, or anywhere else where I'll be pursued by the paparazzi and end up in the tabloids."

"Okay, I can understand that. I'll agree to this dinner, but if you do anything overly perverted, I swear I'll…" but she was cut off when Takumi said, "Oh, so misa-chan doesn't mind my usual perverted self?"

"Ugh… just tell me what time to show up!" she shouted.

"Come by at six on Saturday, oh and here's the address," he answered, handing Misaki a slip of paper.

* * *

"Maki, I need you to dig up some information on Misaki Ayuzawa," Tora said to his family's well-trusted advisor.

"Ayuzawa, just why are you interesting Takumi Usui?" he thought to himself.

* * *

Finally it was Saturday. Suzuna, Misaki's sister, decided to help her onii-chan get ready for the date, because Misaki clearly doesn't know how to be girly except when she performs. Misaki was wearing her hair down with a slight curl to it and had on a light hint of makeup and some gold earrings that belonged to her mother. She was wearing a red dress with cap sleeves, black tights that were sheer, and ankle boots with a two-inch heel. The dress's skirt went to just a little bit above the knee, and the dress it self fit Misaki in all the right places.

Misaki eventually reached Takumi's front door. She rang the bell, and waited about ten seconds to end up making direct eye contact with her green-eyed monster.

"Wow, Misaki, you look absolutely… breathtaking," He said after get one look at her. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Now Takumi was really glad he had taken and interest in her before someone else had.

"Tha…Thank You… Usui." Right then Misaki's face was a deep shade of crimson as she walked into Takumi's apartment.

She looked around to find a couch with a lamp in the corner and a small end table and chair in the other side of the room. "Did, you just move here?" Misaki asked, not knowing what to think looking at the empty room.

"No. I am not one for stuff, so I just placed the essentials," he said. Misaki could not understand the man she was talking to, but the more she got to know him, the more she felt something inside her self. She wasn't quite sure what it meant yet, but she was slowly realizing that her perverted outer space alien stalker was not so bad.

"So what are we having to eat?" she finally found the courage to ask.

"Well, since you don't know how to cook as I recall, I decided to help you make dinner."

* * *

Misaki was now at the stove cooking pasta and hating some marinara sauce in the saucepan. She blushed every time Usui would come up behind her as he guided her hand to stir the contents of dinner.

"So tell me if you think this is done," Takumi said as he handed a strand oh angel hair to Misaki. Without realizing, Misaki used her mouth to grab the hanging piece of past Takumi was holding above her. She ate the piece and smiled at him before she said, "It tastes good!" Before she could reflect on her actions, Takumi just chuckled at her before saying, "You are so sly Ayuzawa."

"What? Why am I sly? I am just trying to make pasta, BAKA!"

Takumi just continued to look at her adoringly. However it didn't last long when Misaki accidently touched the saucepan for too long.

"OUCH! Shit!" Misaki stated as she tried to shake her hand to stop the pain.

"Misaki, did you burn yourself?" Takumi asked. "Yes, but, it's not that bad don't worry," she said, trying to convince him that the searing pain in her hand wasn't that bad.

"Let me see." "No, it's fine." "Misaki, just give me your hand," Takumi said as he grabbed it. He looked at the sight of the injury. It was already really red and blistering. He pulled Misaki over to the sink and ran some cold water over her hand. She winced at first but than the water started to make her hand feel better.

"I'll go grab some ointment and a bandage, just wait right here," Takumi said as he left the room. A few seconds later he was back. He began applying some healing ointment and then he wrapped her hand. "Now that you have been treated, I will finish dinner and we can eat. Is you hand okay now?"

"Yea, Thanks U…Usui."

"Anytime"

* * *

The clock stroke ten, meaning the date was to come to an end. All in all, Misaki and Takumi ate dinner, watched a comedy, and talked about various things.

"Thank you for the date Usui. It wasn't half bad, apart from me burning my hand."

"I'll see you tomorrow Misa-chan, and feel free to come by again," Takumi said with a devilish smile.

"No way, BAKA!" Then before Misaki turned to leave, she kissed Takumi on the cheek and walked out of the room and into the elevator with her face blushing furiously. Back in the apartment, Takumi was unable to even hide the faint blush that appeared on his face.

"You are so sly Ayuzawa."

* * *

"Maki, what have you found out about Miss Misaki Ayuzawa?" Tora asked, turning to his assistant.

"Nothing much sir. She comes from a poor family and has one sister and mother. Other than that sir, nothing too interesting pops up, unless the search engine mistakes her name for the 'MISAKI'," Maki stated.

"Thank you Maki. You are dismissed," Tora replied before thinking to himself, 'just what does Takumi Usui see in you? What secret are you hiding?'

* * *

"Misaki, I have great news," Satsuki said when she saw her favorite star walking through the company doors.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, not to sure if the news will really be that good for her.

"You will be singing a duet with Takumi Usui at the opening of Miyabigaoka's concert!" Satsuki squealed.

Misaki just thought to herself, 'Oh great, now I am singing with that perverted alien, ugh.'

"The concert is on Friday, so work something out with Takumi before then. Now get to work on your next album." And with that Misaki's day carried on.

* * *

_6:00 am_

_Beep…beep…beep_

'Ugh, school. I do not wanna go today and have to face that perverted alien stalker' Misaki thought as she woke up.

She got up and got dressed, than she re-wrapped her burn, because it was worse than she thought, and it was still quite painful. She than headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and headed out the door for school.

* * *

"Misaaaaa-chan" Misaki heard her stalker say as he approached, but then suddenly she saw Tora coming up behind him.

"What do you want?" she said flatly once Takumi reached her locker. "How's your hand?" he asked pointing at the rapped body part. Before she could answer Tora decided to speak.

"What happened to your hand Prez?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a bit of a burn. Now I have class, so if you'll excuse me," and with that she left. All Misaki could wonder after that is if Tora Igarashi was up to something.

* * *

_Ring… ring… ring_

"Hello?" Misaki said picking up her phone.

"Hello Ayuzawa. I heard we had a duet coming up," Takumi stated.

"Yes we do."

"What do you want to sing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I have a perfect song that will fit both our singing ranges and attract the audience, boosting both of our businesses."

"What song?"

* * *

Finally it was Friday and time for the duet of the year between the famous Takumi Usui and the 'MISAKI' for the opening of Miyabigaoka's concert.

"Welcome everyone to the 2014 Miyabigaoka concert, where for the first time ever is opening with a duet from lead singer Takumi Usui and one of the greatest stars out there, 'MISAKI'!" The announcer stated, causing the audience to go wild. Misaki and Takumi began to rise from the floor, each on a stool and holding a microphone.

The music began to play and Takumi was first to sing…

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue Ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

**Now Misaki began her part…**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Now both were singing together at this part. The melody was so beautiful that the audience was silent.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Oooooh oooooh oooooh oooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

By now, Takumi and Misaki are staring deeply into each other's eyes. The audience could almost feel the sincerity of the song. To the two on stage, without knowing it, the lyrics were sincere.

* * *

Once the concert was over, the group Miyabigaoka and 'Misaki' were sitting backstage.

"Great performance everyone," Misaki said to the boy band.

"Thanks, your duet was really good too," Kuuga said.

"Well, I better get going gentlemen," Misaki said as she got up to leave, when Tora noticed some bandaging on her hand. Misaki had her hand wrapped again after the concert, because the blistering was still there, even though it didn't really hurt that much anymore.

"Hey Misaki, what happened to your hand," Tora asked, starting to put pieces together.

"Oh, I just got burned, that's all," Misaki said without realizing what just happened until it was too late. Realizing her mistake, Misaki walked out of the room before Tora could question it.

Tora, a couple of seconds later, exited the room saying he had to talk to the manager. He followed Misaki till they were alone. He than grabbed her hand and pinned her against a wall.

Misaki looked at him in shock, than he said, "So the 'MISAKI' is really just the demon Prez?"

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I did not have access to my computer for maintenance issues, so I couldn't write._**

**_Anyway i hope you like the new chapter and remember to review._**

**_Also the song in this chapter was "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat._**

**_Again Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Real Tora**

_Previously…_

_Tora, a couple of seconds later, exited the room saying he had to talk to the manager. He followed Misaki till they were alone. He than grabbed her hand and pinned her against a wall._

_Misaki looked at him in shock, than he said, "So the 'MISAKI' is really just the demon Prez?"_

* * *

"Wh- What? I don't even know-"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, I have just figured out why Usui pays attention to you. You kind of interest me as well."

Misaki looked at Tora in horror.

"So, the girl who hates men and superficial things is living a lie? Well, I can tell you one thing, I'm a lot better than Usui," Tora said in a chilling tone. His hands roamed her sides while Misaki tried to squirm away from him. She went to scream, but he covered her mouth. Tora than picked Misaki up and carried her to a nearby closet.

"Igarashi let go of me!"

"No, I don't think so sweetheart. I want you, and I always get what I want."

With that Tora locked the closet behind him and again fiercely pinned Misaki against the wall. She tried to use some self-defense moves on him, but he was too strong and seemed to know how to block her attacks as well. She tried to scream again, but he put his tie in her mouth, and with her arms pinned, she couldn't speak.

"There is no escape princess," Tora whispered in her ear as he kissed her down her jawline. Misaki tried to move away from him, but she couldn't escape his clutches. He continued kissing her down her neck as she struggled to get away. That was until a spikey blond haired man kicked the door open and grabbed Misaki.

"Tora, she isn't someone you can play with," Takumi said as he dragged Misaki out of the room, leaving Tora awestruck.

"Damn you Usui"

* * *

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Takumi asked, finally stopping to look at the girl he had been trailing behind.

Misaki looked up at him and said, "I-I-I…" then she burst into tears. Takumi, not exactly sure of what to do, pulled the frightened girl into a strong, warm embrace. Once Misaki stopped crying she looked up to meet green eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry," she said, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Usui."

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I think. I don't think I could work with your band for awhile…" Misaki trailed off, not really sure what to do. "He knows who I am."

"Yea, that could be a problem. I'm so sorry Ayuzawa."

"What are you apologizing for, BAKA!"

"Wanna go get some food? Just get disguised and we can just escape for awhile."

"I can do that," Misaki said, giving a half smile to Usui before heading to her dressing room. Once she was gone, Takumi had a band member to seek out.

* * *

"Oh, hello Takumi, what's up—" Tora got out before Takumi grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You went too far this time, Tora! She isn't the same as the rest of the girls you fool around with!"

"Whoa, calm down. I was just having a little fun," Tora said, trying to laugh off what just happened.

"If you ever go near Misaki again, you will never see the light of day again!'' Takumi threatened. He was so furious that Tora was finally able to witness his death glare.

"Now this is a sight to see. Oh, and can you tell Prez that she tasted sweet." With that Takumi pushed Tora against the wall as hard he could before walking out of the room.

* * *

By the time Takumi reached Misaki, she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail and had on some worn out jeans and a red shirt with a zip up hoodie on. She looked like his demon prez, the one who stole his heart.

"So I was thinking we could go to the corner deli, if you don't mind of course."

"That sounds great. I could use a good Philly Cheesesteak right about now," Misaki said as she and Takumi walked across the street. When they entered the café, the sat down and began to talk.

"So are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, can we please not talk about it?" Misaki responded. Takumi could sense the hostility in her voice, so he decided not to question her anymore, but something was clearly wrong.

After that, they both ate in peace, which was to Misaki's liking. That was until it started raining outside. More like pouring actually. Misaki began wondering how she would get home because the streets were flooding and it would be hard to drive to her neighborhood.

"You can stay at my house for the night since I bet you're wondering how you'll get to yours," Takumi said as if he was reading her mind.

"How did you- I mean what planet are you from?" Misaki asked, wondering how he read her mind.

"Why because It seemed like I read your mind?" he asked with a smirk, showing that he did it again.

"Never mind you perverted space alien. Fine, I'll stay at your house since I can't get to mine, but you better not pull any funny business."

"Of course. I would never do such a thing. Let's go," Takumi said pulling out Misaki's chair and guiding her to the car he had waiting, expecting this little incident to happen.

* * *

Once they were inside Takumi's apartment they sat down on his couch and talked some more. Eventually night hit and Misaki had fallen asleep. Takumi carried her to his bed and tucked her in while he took a blanket and went to sleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Misaki was having a nightmare brought on by the earlier events of the day.

_'Misaki'_

_'Misaki'_

"MISAKI!"

Misaki woke up quivering and sweating, while Takumi was shaking her awake. She looked up at the green pair of eyes staring back at her. Takumi pulled her into a hug and she held onto him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Misaki, it's okay, it's okay," Takumi said in hushed tones.

"I don't think I'm okay," Misaki said barely audible, but Takumi heard. He just stayed silent and kept holding her.

"Misaki, I'm here for you. I am here. It will be okay. You will be okay."

Slowly Misaki let herself fall asleep in his arms, and Takumi even fell asleep with her. Both were wrapped in each other's arm as they slept through the night.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great comments!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Because**

_Previously…_

_Slowly Misaki let herself fall asleep in his arms, and Takumi even fell asleep with her. Both were wrapped in each other's arm as they slept through the night._

* * *

Misaki began to wake as the sun came shining in through the curtains in the unfamiliar room. As Misaki began wondering where she was, she turned her head to the side to find a pair of green eyes looking back at her. As she was about to scream, Takumi covered her mouth, causing her to glare at him.

"Good morning Ayuzawa," Takumi said with a smirk.

"You… perverted outer space alien…" Misaki muttered under breath while looking away from her stalker with a hint of blush on her face. "What are you doing next to me?"

"Well you see, after I beautifully put you to sleep last night, I seemed to have been tired to myself and fell asleep as well."

"Oh"

"So…what would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Umm… French Toast?" Misaki asked with a smile on her face saying please.

"Of course, some French toast for the lady," Takumi replied.

Soon Misaki's pone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Misaki, I need you to start working on a new song and have it finished by Friday!"

"What, but Satsuki how am I gonna' come up with something by then?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now I gotta go!" Satsuki replied.

"Wait-" Misaki didn't get to finish her sentence because the call ended. "Ugh, how am I gonna' get inspiration.

* * *

"I'm home mom," Misaki called as she walked into her house.

"Hi honey, how was your sleepover!" Her mother replied.

"Mom, it was not a sleepover, I couldn't et home even if I wanted to," Misaki told her mother with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Misaki, what is your husband like?" Suzuna said to Misaki as she entered the room.

"Misaki turned to her sister with her eyebrow twitching at Suzuna's comment. "He is not my husband. I don't even like the perverted alien stalker. Anyway, I have to go to the studio soon to work on a new song, so I came home to change."

"Oh nee-chan, can you mail in my surveys for the month?"

"Ya sure Suzuna. I'm gonna' change now," Misaki said as she ran up the stairs. She came back three minutes later looking like her other self. She ran out the door and headed for the studio. Little did she know someone was watching her.

*Click* *Click*

A camera went off, but Misaki failed to notice that someone might expose her identity.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't come up with anything good," Misaki said with a sigh

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

"Misaki, I need you to come to my office right away! It's an urgent matter!" Satsuki said in a rushed tone.

Misaki immediately got up and decided to take the stairs to get to Satsuki's office as fast as possible. Once Misaki reached the door, she opened it while huffing from running, and then met eyes with Satsuki. Misaki walked over to her manager who handed her a file. Misaki opened the file to see a photo of her leaver her house as 'MISAKI", while passing the sign that says Ayuzawa.

"Someone sent those to my office a little bit ago. Someone knows. Misaki, you need to be more careful from now on. Go change into some street clothes and enter your house from the back door. Got it?" Satsuki said in her most serious voice. All Misaki could do was nod. She kept thinking to herself how this could only be happening now.

* * *

Being the demon prez was hard for Misaki right now because of the mysterious photo. She walked around, not yelling as much, not talking as much, avoiding her friends, all the while Takumi was watching her. Misaki decided to head to the roof to clear her thought a bit. She brought the picture with her to look at it and keep questioning what was happening.

"Why is this happening now?" she whispered to herself.

"What is happening?" Takumi said, taking Misaki by surprise.

"AAAAAH, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't look like yourself today"

"Well, apparently I am now being followed and soon I may be exposed to everyone," Misaki replied, handing the photo to Takumi. He looked at before saying,

"Why do you care so much if people find out. At least you can be honest."

"I don't want to be known for my fame. I want people to see the real me. I like it when people fear me or get to know me. I don't want fame to determine who I am. I'm okay with you knowing now though, because at least you understand me in a way others don't."

"Well, I think you can still be a demon prez even if you are exposed."

"I could, but I would have to tone it down because off the paparazzi," Misaki said with a sad chuckle. "The truth is that I'm afraid of my world changing. I like being Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Well I will say that I like your Ayuzawa parts, but your stardom as 'MISAKI' isn't bad either, and here's the proof," Takumi said holding up the photo.

"Give that back!" Misaki said as she kept reaching for it, but Takumi wouldn't give it to her so easily. That was until Misaki accidently wacked it out of his hand. She watched as the photo fluttered to the ground with some students near by.

"What am I gonna' do? I need to get that photo back, but how?" Misaki said panicking. Takumi started to get on the ledge of the rooftop.

"What Are You Doing?" Misaki shouted.

"This is the shortest route," Takumi said pointing to the ground.

"Yea if you wanna die!" Misaki said.

"But you don't want people to find out, so I'm gonna' get the photo," he said in response.

"Why would you do that for Me?" Misaki asked while yelling at him.

"Why you ask? It's because…" Takumi grabbed her face and kissed her. That's right -Takumi kissed her! "I really like you Ayuzawa," he said giving her a smile before jumping off the roof.

"USUI!" Misaki shouted before running down the stairs till she reached the outside, looking for Takumi. Once she found him, she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Your such and idiot Usui," Misaki said as tears began to fill her eyes. He handed her the photo, then said, "But I'm awesome right?" "Yea, your awesome Usui," Misaki said smiling. "Let's go treat your injuries," she said looking down to notice all the cuts Takumi had required. She grabbed his hand and let him to the infirmary. "Don't do that again idiot."

* * *

"Misaki, it's almost Friday. Have you started working on a song yet?" Satsuki said.

"Yeah, I recently got some inspiration. The song is almost finished," Misaki told her manager.

"Great! Oh, and about the photo, we haven't gotten anymore news about it, so I think your safe for now." However That wouldn't be true for long.

"Okay, Thanks. I'll try and be more cautious," Misaki said as she left the studio just to be greeted by her stalker.

"So, you're writing a new song?"

"Yeah, I have a concert next week so they need it done by this Friday."

"So, what's this one about. A handsome alien stalker, perhaps?"

"I cannot divulge that information, so you'll have to wait till the concert. Here's your ticket," Misaki said handing Takumi an envelope. She walked off leaving the green –eyed boy chuckling to himself as he followed behind her.

* * *

_Saturday: The day of the concert_

Takumi successfully disguised himself and headed for his seat in the crowd to watch Misaki perform her new song, now extremely curious about its context. Once he sat down, he realized he was in the very middle of the seating. Before he could ponder this, the lights came down and the music began to play. Misaki came out and began performing her songs for the next hour and a half till she came out for the finally. Misaki entered the stage in a beautiful floor length dress in red and her hair curled. Takumi's breath was taken away. Once she reached her mike in the middle of the stage, her eyes seemed to have immediately locked onto Takumi's. Then she began to sing her new song,

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're annoying but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, where could I go,_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True Love, True love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, True Love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you._

* * *

After the concert, Takumi ran backstage as fast as possible to find Misaki. Once he found her talking to her manager he walked up behind her. When she finally turned around he asked, "So where did you get the idea for such a song?" She just smiled at him and turned around, walking away. After several steps she turned around again and said, "I guess you'll just have to figure that out Usui, because I can't divulge that information."

* * *

_**So that's the new chapter! Please Review!**_

_**The story behind the photo will be revealed next chapter!**_

_**Yay! They Kissed! Also Misaki Is not as afraid to share her emotions for Takumi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kanou**

_Previously…_

_ "So where did you get the idea for such a song?" She just smiled at him and turned around, walking away. After several steps she turned around again and said, "I guess you'll just have to figure out Usui, cause I can't divulge that information."_

* * *

Takumi chased after her causing Misaki to turn around and look directly into his beautiful eyes. She began to blush at the sudden closeness of their faces. "Baka Usui, stop following me!" Misaki said before turning away and hurrying down the hallway. Takumi just walked on chuckling to himself.

When Misaki was finally alone she began muttering to herself. "Baka perverted outer space alien stalker. The song has nothing to do with you. I am allowed to write love songs, seeing as that's what my songs are usually about." Then she continued her way to her dressing room.

* * *

At school the next day, Misaki continued to work on her plans for a school event coming up with the rest of the student council.

"Yukimura, how are the preparations coming?"

"G…Good, we are almost done."

"Great work eveyone1 Let's make this event a success!" Misaki replied with cheerfulness and determination in her voice.

Outside, someone was listening in on the meeting, not knowing a certain stalker was observing them.

* * *

_A few weeks earlier…_

_"Okay, the school's open house event is coming up soon. This is our chance to recruit some new female students and even out this school!" Misaki said cheerfully._

_"Ma'…am, here are the posters you ordered for the event," Yukimura said as he handed Misaki a box with a bunch of posters and flyers that made the school seem calmer than it actually was._

_"This is great! Everyone get to work to make this the best and most welcoming open house Seika High has ever seen!"_

_As Misaki went on to figure out the logistics, someone was watching from the shadows._

_"Seika High doesn't need anymore girls. It's Time to get rid of the demon prez."_

* * *

_A few weeks after that…_

_"Hey Misaki, what happened to your hand," Tora asked, starting to put pieces together. "Oh, I just got burned, that's all," Misaki said in response. Once she exited the room, Tora followed soon after. Raising suspicion, the mystery man followed._

_"So the 'MISAKI' is really just the demon Prez?" the man heard Tora say. The man quickly hid himself as Tora Dragged Misaki away. "So that's how I'll rid the demon," they said aloud to themselves._

* * *

**Back To normal time…**

As the suspicious person walked away from the student council room, the perverted stalker approached them.

"Kanou, why are you interested in Prez?"

"That's none of your business Usui."

"Kanou, do you know something?"

"I know what you know, fellow band member," Kanou replied with a hint of malice in his tone that Takumi had never heard before in all their conversations, which wasn't many.

"Kanou, I know your special skills and I know what your afraid of as well. Don't do anything rash and stay away from Misaki." With that Takumi walked back toward the student council room and away from his fellow band member, Kanou Sotarou. When Takumi got back, Misaki had already left, leaving him to find her before Kanou did.

* * *

Misaki was walking down the hallway when she saw a tall figure approach. He was wearing a hood and glasses, and seemed familiar to Misaki but before she could place him, he had already put her under his trance.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, you will tell the whole school your true identity or quit being the school president. You will automatically quit your student council work and tell everyone the truth if you fall asleep within the next twenty-four hours." With that Kanou snapped his fingers bringing Misaki back to a lucid state just as Takumi arrived. He was too late.

* * *

Misaki decided to rehearse all night long to clear her head and think clearly about what Kanou said. Why would Kanou want to force her into this situation? He seemed so nice when she first met him. While Misaki was lost in thought, Takumi walked into the room and came up behind her.

"I bet your wondering why Kanou wants you to quit the student council," He said directly into her ear.

"Kya! Don't do that but yeah I do. Plus I don't know what's worse, telling everyone the truth about my identity, or giving up something I'm passionate about?" Misaki stated with a worried expression.

"The reason he wants you out is because he doesn't like to be around girls, which is ironic, seeing as how he's in a boy band. You are trying to bring more girls to the school, therefore he decided to threaten you."

"Do you think he's also the one who sent me that photo?"

"It's quite possible, but I can't say for certain," Takumi said.

"Well, I think I know what I'll choose, but I was hoping we could come up with a different plan. Is there any way we can convince Kanou that girls aren't bad so I don't have to choose?" Misaki asked. She didn't want to give up who she was because someone threatened her. Misaki hated feeling helpless and Takumi could tell, especially at this moment.

"I don't know what we can do, but we might be able to come up with something," Takumi said, trying to reassure her. "Well there is one thing. Kanou thinks girls are fragile because that is what his dad told him when his mom left."

"Ok, so we need to come up with a plan to show Kanou that girls aren't fragile. In the meantime, I have to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow to finalize a plan." With that Misaki walked out of the studio and headed home, but even though she said goodnight to her stalker, he was still walking with her.

"Baka! I said I would see you tomorrow! Why are you still following me?"

"Well, I figured I should still live up to my perverted stalkerness every once in a while," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Soooo… Are you going to follow me all the way home?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling the police."

"Awwww, Misa-chan is so mean."

"See you tomorrow," Misaki said as she entered her front gate and went into her house. Takumi stood at the gate until he saw the light in a room on the second floor light up, signaling that Misaki was in her room. He than leaned against the wall and pulled his phone out.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Misaki looked down at her phone to see the words 'BAKA USUI' show up across the screen. She reluctantly picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Misa-chan would you like me to sing for you! How about your latest song?"

"I'm hanging up!" Misaki shouted in the phone. She ended the call and threw the phone onto her bed. Over the next hour, Usui continued to call. Misaki eventually got extremely annoyed and decided to pick up the phone.

"WHAT!"

"Ayuzawa, How many times have I called you?"

"I believe twenty-two times by now," Misaki answered sounding irritated. "So, how much more of your time are you going to waste while I come up with a plan?"

"You know, I thought plan making might make you tired so I thought I would be a back up remedy for helping you achieve sleep deprivation."

"Well, I study all night all the time, and this is no different, so quit bothering me. I already hate y-"

"You love me!" Usui said, catching Misaki off guard.

"I…I...," Misaki didn't know how to respond, so she just hung up instead. "Baka…"

* * *

Misaki walked out her front door to get the paper when she saw her alien stalker reading it.

"It is supposed to rain today, so maybe we should share an umbrella," Takumi said causing Misaki to snatch the paper from his hands and walk back inside her house. She came out a few minutes later handing Takumi a piece of toast while holding hers in her mouth.

"Eat that and let's go. Next time you do this I really will call the police," Misaki said as the pair walked off to school.

* * *

_In the student council room…_

"The rain is really coming down," Yukimura said as he stared out the window.

"Damn my eyes are starting to blur," Misaki stated, catching his attention.

"Ma'am, are your eyes tired? I could give you some supplement pills?"

"Sure, that might be quite helpful."

"I have some in my… Oh No!" Yukimura said while looking in his school bag.

"What is it Yukimura?"

"I left them in the classroom!"

"It's alright just go get them and come back" With that Yukimura dashed off. After a few minutes he came back. He handed some to Misaki, which she then swallowed.

Takumi, who was in the room, said, "Aren't those supposed to be chewed. Can I see the package, Yukimura?" Yukimura handed him the package that clearly said pain reliever instead of a fruit flavored supplement.

"Yukimura, did you come across a guy in a hoodie wearing glasses?"

"Eh, yea, how did you know?" Yukimura said, surprised by Takumi's words.

"Prez, you ate pain relievers instead of a supplement. I believe Kanou just helped in improving your urge to sleep."

"When the twenty-four hours are up I will kill him, then I won't have to choose. I'm going out for some fresh air."

* * *

_In the stairwell to the roof…_

"Usui, what am I going to do? I don't have enough time left to execute a plan," Misaki said, as Takumi approached her on the stairs.

"Well, for now I will stay with you until you are out of time.," Takumi said sitting down next to the downtrodden girl.

"While I'm still awake, thank you for rescuing me from Tora, and keeping my secret, and being somewhat of a friend to me. I don't know if I'll be able to repay you," Misaki said closing her eyes.

"It's alright. I don't need your thanks because I'll always be there for you, making you fall for me," he said kissing the top of her head.

"What are you saying you idiot…" Misaki mumbled.

"Twenty-three hours and fifty-five minutes. I win, so it looks like Seika needs a new prez," Kanou said as he walked up the stairwell.

"Kanou, do you really think you've won?" Usui said.

"What are you talking about? Prez is already asleep!" Kanou shouted. "When she awakens she'll-"

"Whose asleep! Like I would loose a challenge. I at least deserve to make a choice between the two Kanou!" Misaki said, suddenly rising from her sitting position. "Plus, who could sleep with this idiot whispering idiotic things into my ear. Be prepared for my punishment!"

"No, you…you had to fall asleep… Dammit!" Kanou said, beginning to panic.

"Kanou, what do you mean I had to fall asleep?" Misaki asked.

In a much calmer tone he began, "I don't have any proof besides my own knowledge of you being the 'Misaki', so no one would believe me if I tell them. And I figured you would pick staying prez anyway, so my plan would be worthless unless you fell asleep." As Kanou finished explain, Misaki asked,

"So I don't have to choose?"

"No"

"And one more thing, you said you had no proof? Weren't you the one that sent that photo to my Manager?"

"What photo?"

* * *

**So That's the next person who found out. Also I decided to hold off on knowing who sent the photo for now.**

**Next chapter will include a punishment for kanou for his crime against the demon prez.**

**Thank you!**

**and Please Review!**


End file.
